Displays of Affection
by Kaoruke
Summary: The fact was that she did love him, the myth was that she did nothing to show it.
1. Hugs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: Ruka/Akatsuki, Senri/Rima**

**Other: WOW WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME. ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE THREE PARTS.**

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes watched the clock tick by. It was just a formality, really, addressing the time. Any normal vampire could tell the time by looking at the moon. Or, at least, everyone seems to know what time it is so why not add a convoluted reasoning to that trend?<p>

"You're being annoying," Ruka muttered, eyes narrowed with disdain. Her wavy hair was cut short in the days of her youth, and in this particular scene, the short locks were clipped by a fine pearl accessory. Accenting the hair pin was a doll-esque dress, adorned with ribbons and silk.

Beautiful, just like her.

The person she insulted turned around, his ice blue orbs scrutinized into an irritated expression, but because of his vampirism, it didn't add dislike to his physical appearance.

"'Being', as in a temporary condition? Then, if that's the case, I am 'being' annoying. You, however, _are _annoying." Hanabusa sneered, a deadly smirk on his face.

Heaven hath no fury like a woman scorned. Hanabusa felt chills-him, an ice attribute!- from the glare that Ruka sent in his direction. She stood up from her seat, slamming her palm against the desk.

"I wasn't made aware of your permanent condition. One that allows you to be unable to close your mouth. Shall I stitch it close?" She threatened, voice firm and countenance disapproving.

The ice Aido was forced to back down, but muttered something that had 'women' and 'scary' in the same sentence.

Ruka expected no less.

However, another figure entered the room, and the fiery Ruka and icy Hanabusa involuntarily turned their heads.

Akatsuki Kain. Gentle, yet strong Akatsuki. Even in his younger form, he holds the handsome promise of becoming a budding young man. His warm, depth-filled eyes glanced between the two, and had a look of strong disapproval.

"I could hear the both of you from upstairs, you know."

"We know," they both chorused in defeat, not looking at each other.

"This is no way to act, especially when guests are arriving." He reminded them, blinking at the clock. Ten more minutes.

Children are as children do, or so the saying goes. Needless to say, no matter how the parentage goes, all children want nothing more than the companionship of each other. Ruka, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki grew up together. Their bond is strong but nevertheless they can't keep the extension of friendship to just themselves.

And it was so easy being friends with people like Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. Both were far more introverted than the three of them, in fact, the two of them are more quiet than all of them combined _twice. _

But even so, they were good-natured, for the most part, and aristocratic vampires tend to stick together, anyways. Over the years, they've gone on more than enough journeys and endured more than one 'test of friendship'. In this age they were, of twelve years old, they knew this was their last chance to be _children. _Vampires, who are so much stronger than humans, must grow up more quickly, and adapt faster than everyone else. No doubt, once their teenage years are reached, that will be the end of naive playtime and get togethers.

Politics, power struggles, and innovation will rule their world someday.

So today, and for every day afterwards until they can't any longer, they must spend their dying days of childhood together.

And because of that reason, Ruka and Hanabusa managed to move aside their brash feelings as the doorbell rang. Akatsuki opened it, and smiled at the people who were presented before him.

Rima Toya. A natural beauty, as all vampires mostly were. Her doll-like appearance, however, made her all the more ravishing. Cornsilk dangles of hair were tied up with black ribbons in pigtails. Eyes so blue that they pierced the heart were in her possession. No doubt, she could be a devastating enemy, but a gracious friend.

Senri Shiki. A languid spirit, smart and intuitive, but not very self-respecting. His crimson hair was slightly unkempt, but not to the point of dislike. His eyes were the most mesmerizing grey-blue, but as unreadable as his face. Frequently underestimated, he had hidden strengths and a strong sense of being.

A third had appeared, and while unexpected, Akatsuki received warmly anyways.

Takuma Ichijo. A friendly embodiment, unlike other vampires as he was naturally energetic and rambunctious. Blond hair like gold framed his face and fell in neat locks, one after another. Green eyes, emerald so, were trusting and bright. It was as if by being with Takuma, for one moment, just a moment-the world wasn't so bad a place.

And so sums up the descriptions.

"Hello," Akatsuki greeted, "it's nice to see you again." He let them in, standing off to the side. Senri and Rima walked in a uniform fashion, with Takuma taking a blissful stride beside them. He gave a wave to Ruka and Hanabusa, who were still edgy towards one another.

"Everyone, how are you today?"

"We're fine, Takuma. I suppose you're in good spirits."

He nods, and takes a seat on the couch. Senri and Rima didn't hesitate in joining him, and soon most everyone was gathered around the tea table. Akatsuki stood, and without hesitation, relayed: "I'll get more tea."

Everyone allowed this, and waited for the door to shut. Takuma beamed.

"You two are looking as close as ever," he commented, leaning back in the armchair. Ruka looked between herself and Aido. "I hope you're talking about _them, _Takuma."

"Of course! If you like Aido, though, I suppose that's fine as well-"

_"No." _Ruka and Aido chorused, a dark shadow cast over them both. Rima didn't hesitate to scoot a bit-just a bit-farther away from the two of them. Senri sighed, his gaze elsewhere.

"I hope you're not implying anything, Ichijo," Rima called out curtly, crossing her legs. "After all, we're getting older. This sort of thing might have been funnier when we were six, but these days..."

The blond put up his hands in defense. "I know, I know! Relax a little. You're kind of scary with that expression on, you know?"

She gave a derisive scoff, and turned to Ruka. "You, on the other hand...could use some implications."

Ruka blinked, and swiftly moved a stray hair behind her ear. "Implications of what?"

"Are you _that _blind?" Senri's voice cut in, like a dagger cutting at the silk. His stormy eyes glanced over to Ruka, firm and unmoving. "Or do you just have a personal vendetta against Kain?"

"W-What does Akatsuki have to do with this?" Ruka mumbled, nose red with slight embarrassment. Aido growled.

"Ruka, you really _are _annoying," he mumbled, glancing at her. "Or, you're too attached to Kaname-sama for your own good."

"I am not! I am simply acting in a proper fashion around someone like Kaname-sama. After all, he is one of few purebloods left, and-"

"Oh, save your preaches, woman!" Hanabusa stood up, icy eyes alive like fire. Everyone stared at him in silence. "If you're going to give that excuse that you treat Kaname-sama that way because he's a pureblood, then you are as dense as you are annoying!"

It was Ruka's turn to be infuriated. "Excuse me?" She stood up, hands on her hips, glaring at him with intense hatred. "Aren't _you _the little hypocrite? You treat Kaname-sama that way for the same reason. If not, then perhaps you have a preference for _boys. _If that's the case, then maybe I should apologize for being so close-minded when it comes to romance."

"I do _not _have a preference for boys. But I will accept your apologies because for different reasons, yes, you are _extremely _close-minded when it comes to romance." Aido sits down, turning away from everyone.

Rima and Senri don't even glance at each other, but they release simultaneous sighs. Ruka paces back and forth in irritation, and Takuma, at this point, is the only one brave enough to smile.

"Now, now! What's with this tension! We should be more light-hearted next time, really..."

"Give him a kiss." Senri spoke up, and because _that _was his opening statement to all of this, everyone blinked in shock.

"W-Who are you talking to, Senri...?" Takuma supplied, rubbing the back of his head.

The red-head glanced at Takuma, but then back to Ruka. "Kiss Kain." almost as if he commanded her to.

Her face lit up like fire. "W-What on earth...!? I will do no such thing!" she protested, burying her face in her hands. "Why did you bring that up...?"

"Senri," Rima began, quietly of course, "that's a bit too much. Perhaps you could start off with a hug, instead?"

"H-Hug? Hug Kain?"

The two of them nodded in unison. "Why is that such a weird proposition to you? Haven't you hugged your cousin before?"

"W-Well, I _have, _but that was when we were little...! Now is a much different time, and-"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Everyone turned to look, and saw Akatsuki carrying a tray. He easily put it down on the table, and began pouring it into cups. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Ah, everything's fine, Kain!" Takuma assured. "But what took you so long?"

His dark eyes stared down. Ruka noticed his lashes, and how they seemed to cast small shadows over his face. _Pretty..._

"I was talking with one of the servants. Sorry." was all he supplied, and he sat down the moment all the cups were filled. Everyone had one, and they all drunk it as if it was routine, rather than a treat.

Of course, Ruka, at this point, got a little nudge from Rima. Without words, Ruka knew what Rima was meaning to say. _Hug him, you fool. _She couldn't see why not! It was easy to hug her cousin, and a hug might diffuse what beliefs Aido has about Ruka and the opposite sex. Or something along those lines.

After a moment of silence, Ruka stood up, short hair bobbing a bit. She kept it in place, and approached Akatsuki.

He blinked up at her, and before he could open his mouth, she reached out to him.

Thin arms wrapped around his neck, and she placed her head and pressed into the top of his back. At this position, Ruka could smell his cologne, but also the smell of the fabric softener that was probably used to clean the clothes he was wearing. _Fresh. _

"R-Ruka?" Akatsuki mumbled, face slightly red. He regained his composure, though, and found it was easy to do so by hugging her back.

She smiled, and eventually let go. He looked up at her, expression begging for an explanation.

"I just...decided I should hug you."

"..."

No one said anything, until Akatsuki spoke up.

"Well, please make decisions like that more often."

Cue the red face. For the umpteenth time that day.


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**Pairings: Ruka/Akatsuki,**

**Rating: T**

**Other: Might actually be longer than three parts. We'll see.**

* * *

><p>Time flows on. Only one true species in this world can say they beat time.<p>

Purebloods.

Life is eternal, and purebloods are unable to die naturally. Only until their blood is spilled can they say that time claims them along with everyone else.

Sadly, this is a given standard throughout vampire life. Vampires, of course, live longer than humans and Level E's, but their magnificent beauty and grand power amounts to nothing when, in the end, they die like everyone else.

It's a life changing aspect, but they are taught this from the beginning, and are encouraged to make the most of the life they have now.

But it's not as easy as it looks.

The years pass by insignificantly, but in this particular year, Ruka and Akatsuki are both 15. Three years had passed since that day Ruka hugged him out of nowhere, and if they weren't close then, they are close now.

And, there is something about Akatsuki that most people don't seem to think about. As Kain grew older and older, people accepted the fact that he was a strong, yet easygoing person. That nothing particularly bothered him than most, that he was untouchable.

And that was the exact opposite of what was true. Or, it wasn't entirely true. One thing that Akatsuki thought about a lot was time. Time was a strange concept to him. Everything that exists, is subordinate to time. As long as it keeps going, people cease to mean anything. Achievements, history, love, and life are lost in the stream of time.

Akatsuki always thinks about his time. He is living the life of almost every other Aristocrat vampire in the world. A life that is rich and abundant, powerful and envied by all those below him. The grass is green on this side.

But, isn't that true because the grass can't ever be another color? Isn't the reason that their lives are on the top, is because there is no bottom?

So the crisis went from time to existentialism. Great.

But, during mental tirades such as that, Akatsuki often becomes a bit depressed, and more irritable than usual.

So, you can imagine that during a ball, a notable yet frequent social event that vampires partake in, Akatsuki is buried in frustration. He was lost in his thoughts again, but more importantly he was lost in the words of others.

"Look at those aristocrats."

"They have it so good."

"Little brats."

"I bet they're living it up all the time."

"If only they knew how much harder Level C's were."

"Yeah."

"Or humans! How do you think it feels that we, the Hunter Society, have to be here every damn time to watch these vamps flaunt off their riches?"

"Whatever."

Words of ignorance, words of hatred. Akatsuki wanted to tell these people that being an Aristocrat was something far from a luxury. Riches are nothing compared to purpose, to family, friendship, security...! He would trade his status anytime, if he could have all those mundane things instead.

If he could be something different. Someone different.

"Just not...who I am today." Akatsuki stares down at his feet, and is carelessly approached by a brash Aido, who was nonsensically flattering other vampires.

"Hey, Akatsuki! Lighten up, will you? I'm getting down just _looking _at you. It's a party after all, right? And we're practically adults now! So why don't you just-"

Fire-like eyes glared down at icy orbs, which widened in surprise, and slight fear. Akatsuki stepped forward, making Hanabusa step back. "Here's a solution, Hanabusa, since you're so _problematic,_" he hissed the word out, the letters clicking on his tongue.

"Don't look at me. And as far as I'm concerned, adult or not, your childish antics will never cease, so don't preach something that you can _never _fulfill."

His cousin stared in awe, speechless. The taller male left promptly, heading upstairs to some room or another. Aido was a bit dumbstruck, and bumped into Ruka in the crowd.

Had he not been so flustered, he would have noticed how exquisite she looked that night. Her brown tresses were growing out, and would be reaching down her back in another year or so. Her hair was loose, in an elegant fashion, and expensive jewelry accessorized her neck, wrists, and fingers. A long, sweeping black dress made her seem like an illusion, or shadow.

But, as she glared at Aido more and more, he started to think she was gaining a semblance to the grim reaper.

"Watch where you're walking, Hanabusa," she warned, swishing a wine glass in her hand, "another person may not be so generous as to excuse your actions."

He waved her off, annoyed by Akatsuki's scoldings. "That's strange, it's almost as if I hear a whiny, high-pitched voice, begging for attention that they'll never get."

Ruka, offended by his statements, clenched her fingers in his collar, pulling him to her face. Her angry countenance was inches from his shocked expression. "Say that again, Hanabusa? I couldn't hear you through your childish mumblings."

"Hey, hey! If you're going to get angry, know that it's Kain's fault this time."

At the mention of Akatsuki, Ruka's eyes widened, and she brazenly pushed the blond away from her face. "Excuse me? What happened between you two?"

"Ugh, always the gossiper...well, he blew off on me! I mean, I wasn't even being _that _bad..."

Ruka blinked. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither."

"No, I can't believe that you admitted to yourself!"

Aido wore a confused look. "What are you going on about, now?"

"Well, you admit that you are 'bad' sometimes. Which, really, you're bad _all _the time, but I suppose credit is due where credit is due..."

"Eh?! I hate it when you point stuff like that out! Jeez, just, go comfort Akatsuki, or something." He demanded, waving her off. She flicked his forefinger, and he recoiled in pain.

It was so easy to rile him up, she almost felt bad. _Almost. _

* * *

><p>Akatsuki was alone in his room, regretting what he said to Aido. He also scolded himself, believing that he was getting worked up over nothing. But, he couldn't confine himself to that feeling, without thinking it would be hypocritical to go back on what he spent so much time thinking about.<p>

"...I'm so immature," he whispered out into the pillow. He retreated to a lounge room on the second floor, and resigned himself to the couch in that room.

However, he hadn't much more to think about, when a knock came to his door. He groaned, and called out: "This room is occupied."

"I know," came the voice from the other side. He sat up, blinking before coming to the realization that the voice was Ruka. _I can't let her see me like this, _he thought, and was about to speak.

But, the brunette on the other side was more impatient, and continued without hearing his answer. "You don't have to say anything. I understand that sometimes, there are days where you feel like...nothing works out. I understand that it's easy to blow off on people. In fact, I commend you for scolding Hanabusa! But...when you think you're alone, I want you to know that I'm out here for you. I'm always here for you, Akatsuki," Ruka whispered the last sentence, tapping her fingers along the door's frame.

"But what if I never come out?" Akatsuki pushed, brows furrowed into an angry expression. "What if I take an eternity to grow up, Ruka? What if I take too long to do anything?"

There was silence at first, and Akatsuki was going to resume his brooding, but Ruka spoke up again.

"Take your time," she said clearly, and she sat against the door which was locked, "I'll wait for you forever."

That night, Akatsuki cried silently into a pillow, for being stupid and emotional and dramatic. By the end of the night, he opened the door, and was face to face with Ruka. She smiled up at him, and held her hand out.

"I told you," she muttered, but placed her hand back at her side before he could even take it. "I'd wait for you."

He smiled at her, and reached out for the reclined hand. He kissed it. "You did. Well, Ruka, I'm always waiting for you, as well." _I've been waiting for you. _

"Ah, should you wait for me? I'm rather impatient." she rebutted, eyes downcast.

Akatsuki brought a gloved hand to his lips. As he placed them upon the slender surface, he muttered: "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
